Ten Songs Equals Ten Ficlets
by Yorusoi
Summary: Hey everyone, it's been a sec. Just wanted to pop in to assure everyone I was writing! This is a challenge that I saw a fellow writer do and wanted to give it a try! Details on the inside, but it involves songs, Yoru/Soi, and my crazy ideas! LOL, Enjoy!


**Challenge:**

Pick a character, paring, or fandom you like.

Turn your music player on and turn it on random/shuffle.

Write a drabble/ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have this time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when the it's over. No lingering afterwards!

Do ten of these, then post them.

**Hey everyone! I saw another author do this and I thought it would be fun to do. Plus, even though I haven't posted anything in a while, I wanted to reassure everyone that I AM writing! Ima just trying to build up the stories a few chappies before I post. Oh and another word of insight, some of these things will be AU/ OOC/ or whatever else I happen to write. **

**Also, this hasn't been Beta read, so any mistakes, I'll just fix them later.**

**So anyway, in the mean time… enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach nor any of the songs that just so happened to pop up.**

**Parings: Yoruichi/ Soifon (like ya'll are surprised. LOL!)**

**Kelly Clarkson- Addicted**

This was the hardest decision that she'd ever had to make. But it had to be done, though the task tore at her; mind, body and soul.

She knew that she would break a lot of hearts with her decision, that she would shatter a lot of dreams. She knew that if she chose to leave, that she'd have chaos trailing in her wake. That her subordinates would feel confused, distraught, abandoned.

Worthless.

Yes, she knew what her absence would do to the Second Division, Onmitsukido, and the entire Soul Society as a whole.

But as ugly as this may have sound: this wasn't about them. This wasn't about the countless number of men and women that she had under her command. This wasn't about trying to appease her superiors, colleges, or subordinates alike.

No, this was about her. Solely about herself.

Or the lack of herself, the persona she had lost during the process of loving _her._

It wasn't healthy the way that she obsessed over her. How thoughts of that woman would fill her mind _every_ minute of _every_ day. They were so possessed, that she couldn't sleep, she couldn't eat, she couldn't breathe, she couldn't plan, she couldn't focus, that she couldn't _exist_ without being in her presence.

She had grown sluggish in her planning. Instead of trying to find the most effective way to bring down the enemy, she would find herself fantasizing about pleasing _her_ in every way imaginable.

She was like this once before, back when the consequences weren't as heavy, back when no one depended on her. Losing herself to the point where she was unrecognizable to her family.

She thought that she had gotten better. Her absence was like rehab, a time where she was able to rediscover herself, fill the holes in her life, and become stronger than she ever thought possible.

She had gotten better; well she _thought_ she had gotten better, because when she laid eyes on her again all of the training, all of the gathered strength and personality she had regained went straight out the window.

And she relapsed.

So she had to leave, she decided. She had to leave in order to get better, to be a better person for her squads.

Soifon turned to leave the Second Division's quarters when she felt a dark arm wrap around her waist. "Where are you going Little Bee?", Yoruichi asked.

Soifon relapsed again, once again getting high off the goddess's presence. "Nowhere.", she answered.

And she couldn't. She was an addict after all.

**Disturbed- Deify (AN: This one was just too easy, and too cliché, but I wrote it anyways.)**

And I would keep that promise- I _will_ rip every single title that you _thought_ you ever had away from you!

I will tear each phrase, each word, and every letter away from your frame, for this is my only true mission in life. For I am tasked with being the first line of defense, to protect the people from enemies such as you.

From the false deities.

Even from the ones that looks harmless.

But I know that isn't true. You are the farthest thing from harmless. As a matter of fact, you are the worst kind of danger, choosing to attack the Heart, Mind and Soul, leaving the Body intact for your cruel and selfish games.

To control it like a puppet.

That's what you did to me: broke me, drained me of life and all of my personal dreams and then filled my undead carcass with teachings of you.

I became your False Prophet.

But you made a mistake, one that an "all knowing being", a supernatural who's supposed to be cast higher above us all, should have been too smart to have made…

You left me.

And in that time, you re-broke me, and killed my spirit. Only it wasn't my spirit, you only managed to eliminate the will to be your False Prophet.

Time has opened my eyes, and I can see clearly.

I can see what you truly are Yoruichi Shihouin.

So I will rip that name from you with my bare hands. Phrase by phrase, word by word, letter by letter from your frame.

Because you're no Immortal, because you're no Goddess.

And I won't let them Deify you!

**Aqua- Barbie Girl (The Extended Version) (AN: I had to get a round of Vodka to write this one!)**

Soifon's eyes were twitching so hard, the involuntary spasms would appear as though she were fluttering her eyelashes from afar.

Yoruichi stood beside her, well leaning on her was more like it, with her face buried in her lover's neck, desperate to stifle her cries of laughter at the scene. "So tell me Little Bee", the goddess forced between giggles. "Is this what the squads do in their free time now and days? Is this a new trend that has caught on since my absence and return?"

Soi felt herself redden from both embarrassment and anger. She couldn't believe this and therefore she was speechless.

Is _this_ what the great Onmitsukido had come to? And under _her _command?!

The two had been on their way to her office; Soi had to pick up some documents before they headed home for the evening. On their way there, they had spotted a stream of light coming from the Lieutenant's office door.

Being that the rest of the compound had already fallen under darkness with everyone else's nightly retirement, this caught the couple's eye.

Especially Soifon's. The dual Captain-Chief had never seen her lazy glutton of a Lt. stay beyond sunset, and it raised alarms in her head. So the feline and her lover went to investigate.

Upon nearing the door, which was slightly ajar, Soi could pick up a tune of music. Techno sounding.

'_Maybe Omaeda was working out'_ Soi had thought. _'Kami knows he needed to.'_

The couple peered through the crack between the door and the frame as the music reached the lyrics.

And Omaeda began to sing.

And this is where we found them all today:

Soi ready to kill her Lieutenant in the most horrid of fashions and Yoruichi laughing up a lung.

Inside the lit room, Omaeda was doing a job of singing both parts simultaneously (and with voice changes) of Aqua's "Barbie Girl".

Yoruichi laughed again, biting into the shorter woman's shoulder to quiet it.

Soi shuddered at the action, but it didn't calm her ire.

Omaeda was in the process of saying one of "Ken's" many parts in an over exaggerated deep voice. "Come on Barbie, let's go party!", he sung while dancing around the room.

But it was the next line that did it.

As "Barbie's" part came around, Omaeda turned to face the opposite direction, only to show that half of his head was covered in a blond wig!

Yoruichi almost died right there! Omaeda did too, if it wasn't for Yoruichi grabbing onto Soi in effort for support during her laughing spell, effectively holding the Captain back, he would be six feet under right now.

Maybe deeper.

Yoruichi pulled the irate woman closer as her body shook with glee.

Soi sighed at the touch, but still didn't relax.

Omaeda, oblivious to the pair outside the door, continued to sing Barbie's part in a high pitch voice, all the while twisting the golden locks that covered half of his head.

"Ima Barbie girl, in a Barbie world. Life in plastic, it's fantastic! You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere. Imagination, life is your creation!"

That was it. Yoruichi let go, falling on her back as she howled with laughter.

Omaeda jumped at the sound, knowing that he had been discovered.

Soifon kicked in the door, pure murder written all over her face as Yoruichi rolled on the floor behind her, cackling wildly with honest.

Omaeda paled, that stupid blond wig still covering half of his head and the music continued to play "Ima Barbie girl, in a Barbie world…"

Yes, tonight Soifon would kill her Lieutenant and afterwards, she would go home and sex her giggling wife.

God knows the Captain earned it after having to witness Omeada's display.

**Lostprophets- Rooftops (A Liberation Broadcast)**

The time was quickly approaching, leaving a restless feeling moving throughout the air.

Excitement swirled around them as they only had two minutes left on the clock.

The party had been a success, the biggest one of the year. Not like that was anything new, a Shihouin function was always a hit.

With the clear night above them and the world forty-five stories below, one couldn't help but feel weightless, lifted by Liberation and accomplishment.

As the clock reached sixty seconds to deadline, Yoruichi weaved though the crowd of party hats, champagne bottles, and confetti in search of her girlfriend.

A huge catty smile crossed her face when she found her target. Quickly she approached Soifon from behind and wrapped her arms around the petite woman's waist. "Are you ready?", she breathed the question into Soi's ear.

Soi smiled and turned in the circle of the goddess's arms, wrapping hers to circle around Yoruichi's neck.

The clock reached thirty seconds.

"That depends", Soifon stated with a grin as her silver eyes peered into golden orbs.

"On what?", Yoruichi asked, pulling her woman closer.

"The date", Soi answered. "You know, my homeland isn't celebrating the New Year tonight. We run on a different calendar."

Yoruichi's brows furrowed. "Oh, well, will you celebrate tonight with me?"

Fifteen seconds.

"That depends", Soi repeated with a mischievous smirk, she twirled the hair behind Yoruichi's ear with her finger. "Will you celebrate again with me?"

"_Ten!"_ The crowd of their friends around them screamed, counting down the final seconds.

Yoruichi's face scrunched up in faux thought.

"_Nine!"_

Soi waited patiently, smiling all the while as she listened to the crowd chant away the last seconds of the year.

"_Eight!"_

"Well?", Soi asked pushing for an answer now.

"_Seven!"_

"Hmm", Yoruichi mused in thought.

"_Six!"_

"You drive a hard bargain Little Bee, I have to bring in two New Years? That's a lot of work."

"_Five!"_

"So do we have a deal then?", Soi inquired, her grin still in place. She had been smiling a lot that night.

"_Four!"_

With one last hum, Yoruichi pulled Soi closer still, their fronts completely touching. "Okay, I will", she answered. "If you'll help me bring in my year, I'll help bring in yours."

"_Three!"_

Soi laughed with joy, a sound that only the tanned woman could draw from her. "In that case, Miss Shihouin…", she began.

"_Two!"_

"…I'll make and exception and help you out."

"_One!"_

"Happy New Year", Soi whispered to her lover at the last second before claiming the goddess's lips as her own.

"_Happy New Year!"_ their friends shouted all around them as Kuukaku lit up the fireworks, causing a plethora of colorful explosions to rain all around.

Yoruichi deepened the kiss charting Soifon's mouth with her tongue. She revered in this moment, and was glad that she'd be able to experience it twice.

All the while, the crowd continued to celebrate in fits of joy. Standing on the rooftop, screaming their hearts out.

**Rose Royce- Wishing on A Star (AN: Some old school came up yo!)**

Yoruichi lay sprawled lazily in a tree on her back, staring up at the starry night sky. She was in her cat form, well, she wasn't sure if you could call it a 'form' anymore being that she had been in this state since leaving the Soul Society one-hundred and ten years ago.

But as she lay in that tree, paws resting on her dark furry stomach, tail swishing in the air below her, and golden eyes fixed upon the nightly heavens, she couldn't help the path her thoughts took.

They trailed to _her_ again, just as they always did.

It had been so long since their last union. Thank God it was a good memory.

Golden orbs hopped from star to star before she was able to find her favorite constellation: Leo the Lion.

And it was her favorite with a good reason, she was a cat after all. Right beside Leo were a group of stars with no form or shape, they were just clustered there together.

That was, if you weren't Yoruichi Shihouin, because she was able to see both shape and form there, the constellation making a bumble bee.

A sigh escape the cats lips again as she stared at the celestial pictures of the cat and the bee.

She wondered how her Bee was doing. Was she safe? Had she gotten stronger? Did she miss her? Was she happy?

Probably not.

Soifon was probably pissed to all ends of hell right about now.

Yoruichi smirked, she knew that she'd have to face the music soon enough.

That information was in the stars.

Plus, things had been getting restless in the Living World lately, with that new inexperienced Shinigami carrot top running around and whatnot.

Yep, it was only a matter of time before the two worlds collided again, and Yoruichi would have to face her angry Bee's stinger. She could only hope that she'd survive the sting to once again reclaim her honey.

Yoruichi closed her eyes, fully resting in her spot, and allowing her thoughts of Soifon to guide her to sleep.

And above her, the stars around the cat and bee fell gently to the earth.

**Fallout Boy- Sugar We're Going Down**

You could hear the cry of about twelve Hollows as the two Shinigami raced ahead.

"Over here!", the darker one cried pulling the younger one into a shelter behind a big boulder.

Soifon followed quickly, using her peripherals to keep track of their predators.

After ducking into the hiding place, the body guard favored her Commander with a hard glare.

Yoruichi noticed her Little Bee's expression and returned it with a smile of pure innocence, totally ignoring the fact that the constant cries of demonic souls ringing in the background threw off her act. "What?", she asked sweetly, batting her eyelashes.

Soi rolled her eyes. "Don't 'what' me Yoruichi-sama. I'm not one to question your leadership skills, but quite frankly, look what you've gotten us into now!"

Yoruichi looked around, noticing the twelve, maybe thirteen, Hollows tracking them down. "Oh come on, it's not that bad!", she answered Soi.

Soi blinked. "N-n-not that _bad_?!", she yelled. Behind her, another Hollow screamed, suddenly closer to their hiding spot. Beneath her, the ground rumbled and shook with fury.

Yoruichi grinned, completely ignoring the situation. "Yeah, not that bad. We're having fun aren't we?"

"F-f-_fun?!"_, the Chinese girl gasped in disbelief. Had Yoruichi suddenly gone insane? She couldn't be serious. They could die! She did know that they could die right?

"Yeah, fun", the goddess answered patting her pupil on the back. "So loosen up wouldja!"

Another Hollow wailed in victory, it seems that they had found out the Shinigami's location.

"Alright, the Commander said grinning as she stood. "We got'em right where we want'em Little Bee! Are you ready?"

Soi blinked before shaking her head fondly at her superiors antics. She stood as well. "Ready to deploy on your mark Commander!", she said with a small yet determined smile.

The body guard knew that she shouldn't be surprised at the Shihouin's shenanigans by now and the situations it got them into. But she never knew exactly where they'd end up.

But she did know one thing:

If things ever did get too bad, leaving them with no hope; if they did go down, it would be together and they would go out fighting in a blaze of glory.

Because they took no prisoners!

**Usher- Redlight**

She thought that she was the queen of one night stands. It was something that she enjoyed and was good at. They had all pros and no cons, being that they were convenient and didn't leave the foul presence of emotional baggage.

Plus, that way she had a lot of disposable lovers or another way to look at it was to call them conquests. Or little pieces of territory. Once she sees a new interest, she'd quickly divide and conquer, passing off her successes as just another notch in her belt.

But it seems as though that this time the goddess had met her match in a stormy eyed girl of a bee.

It's not like she didn't get her body, oh no, Yoruichi had ravashied the woman all night long. She was the queen of one night stands after all.

That is, she _thought_ she was until she had crossed paths with Soifon.

Because for Yoruichi, just once wasn't enough, it would never be enough.

So as the goddess sat in her car, she willed for the red-light to change to green.

So she could go and see her Little Bee again.

**Lacuna Coil- Our Truth**

Yoruichi jumped with a start, an idea crossing her mind. She turned to the woman sitting next to her on the couch, who's eyes were glued to the TV screen in front of them.

"Hey", the Shihouin called.

Soi pulled her eyes from the screen and gave Yoruichi her attention. "What?"

"You want to go to Egypt?"

Soi blinked. "Egypt?", she parroted.

Yoruichi nodded. "Yeah, you know, that place with the pyramids."

"For a vacation?", Soi asked, not understanding the interchanging conversation between her and her girlfriend.

Yoruichi shrugged.

Soi returned the gesture. "Sure, why not? Let's go next month."

"Cool", answered Yoruichi.

"Alrighty then", Soi replied.

The couple turned back to eye the TV screen in silence.

*Ten minutes later*

"Yoruichi", Soi called.

"Hmm?"

"Why do you want to go to Egypt?"

Yoruichi sat up abruptly again, her back iron rod straight. A blank look crossed her face as her eyelids fluttered. Slowly, she turned her head towards Soifon with awe etched into her face. "I don't know", she said slowly, her voice filled with wonder.

**(AN: I do! This song makes me think of Egypt and time. Don't ask me why, I don't understand it myself.)**

**Paramore- My Heart**

"I'm going to tell you now, despite my nickname, I am no virtue. Nor am I a saint, quite opposite in fact, I'm tainted. And I've killed before for a living, and enjoyed it as I did my job, but it was my job so what else could I do. I'm also not the most reliable or trustworthy person in the world being that I have the tendency to wander off for long periods of time without a word of notice. My soul is smut, my heart is worse, cold as ice. It's completely void of love, damaged, and only partly functional. But if-"

She paused, looking down at the ground as she bit her lip. Then she lifted her eyes to look up at her only desire, and took a breath to continue.

"But if you want it, if you want this twisted, tormented, bleak, black heart, then it's yours. My heart is yours to have, made to beat solely for you."

Yoruichi was silent, now done with her monologue as she stood outside Soifon's front door (in the rain may I say, not like she cared though) and awaited Soifon's answer.

Soi let the silence hang in the air for thirty seconds, listening to the soft pitter-patter of the rain, before she spoke.

"And I gladly accept it Yoruichi-sama. My love."

**Jason Mraz- The Dynamo of Volition (AN: This will make more sense if you have read my fic "Secret Handshake"**

Yoruichi lay on her bed with her girlfriend stretched out on top of her.

Their lips were fused together and moved together in perfect time. Soifon moaned when the woman below her bit on her lower lip and gave a soft tug.

Yoruichi grinned at Soi's response as she moved her hands deliciously down her girlfriend's sides until she reached the hem of her shirt. Tanned fingers made their way up soft pale skin beneath the cotton of the shirt, and Soi groaned louder.

Yoruichi pulled away from Soi's mouth to take in the sight of her breathless girlfriend. "So do you really think our hand shake is better?", she asked.

Soifon smiled down at the goddess though her heavy breathing. "Definitely", she whispered as her hands moved to brush Yoruichi's hair from the goddess's eyes.

Yoruichi smiled widely then pulled Soi's face to hers again.

Now this was a secret handshake that Soi wouldn't mind being done over and over.

And again Yoruichi agreed.

**So there you have it people! I have my favorite, be sure to tell me yours! And always, thanks for reading! **

**~ Yorusoi ^,^Y**


End file.
